


Highlands

by ReadsFanFic



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Cory Lecture, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadsFanFic/pseuds/ReadsFanFic
Summary: No Ship, just a Corey lecture.





	

The bell rang and the last few students slipped into class and took their seats. Up on the chalk board, written in large capital letters was “SCOTLAND”, the history lesson for the day.

“The Scottish Highlands,“ Corey Matthews began his lecture, “subsistence farming on hard scrabble land where people barely eked out a living. Those Highlanders were some of the most fearsome and loyal warriors of their time. They were led by a Chieftain or Laird who owned all the land. The people paid rent or tribute to the Laird by sending him grains and goods produced, and men, warriors to fight his battles. For all of the lands that a Laird owned, his wealth and status came from his ability to raise an army to fight for his and his king’s wars. Can anybody tell me what the Clearances were?”Riley raised her hand. Mr Matthews cut her off, “No it does not have anything to do with sales and clothes shopping.” Farkle raised his hand, “Yes Farkle.”

“The Lairds found they could make more money by raising sheep on the land and selling the wool. So they evicted all their tenant farmers and brought in sheep. Entire valleys were cleared to make room for the sheep.”

“That’s right, a half a million people were forced from their homes to find new lives elsewhere. Many were forced to emigrate to Canada and Australia. Now can anyone tell me what happens when you flood a market with a product? Lucas?”

“The price drops.?” Lucas said hopefully.

“Correct! The price of wool dropped and the Lairds found themselves in debt. And when the Lairds were called upon to raise an army the poor abused farmers that were left no longer felt any loyalty to the Laird and told him to ‘Since you have preferred sheep to men, let sheep defend you!’ So, what can we learn from this? Maya?”

“Don’t driver your friends away.” she ventured.

“Precisely, even the most loyal friends with leave you high and dry if you abuse their friendship.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first bit on fiction writing ever.  
> I an not a scholar of Scottish History, I know I have vastly over simplified it. However, the quote about sheep is from a history by John Prebble.  
> Just trying to get the characters voices right. I've got a lot to learn.


End file.
